


Cards and Gifts ~Happy Valentine's Day~

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Trans Jared Kleinman, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Evan made Connor homemade cards for Valentine's Day, not having the courage to ask the other out, opting to place them on his desk in their shared classes. Someone also had the same idea with gifts instead for him.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Cards and Gifts ~Happy Valentine's Day~

His mom had come up with the idea. Valentine’s day was coming up after all. No one really gave out cards anymore for it in senior year, but he told his mom about having a crush. He didn’t say who and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t think it’s guy.

So here they were, covered in glitter and glue. She took the night off to bond with him over this arts and crafts activity. His mom says he’s a good artist, but his stick figure people disagree. After finding references, he ended up trying to draw an otter, an owl, and a bear, which turned out pretty well. His mom helped him write sayings on them and they settled for: _You are like no Otter. Owl want is you! Valentine’s would be unBEARable if you weren’t mine_

Tomorrow, he was going to give it to him. Exactly the 14th. It was easy, he was probably just going to leave it on his desk in their shared periods.

~

The next day he discovered, glitter does not come off easily. It actually makes it worse. His left arm was covered with sparkles, but he didn’t have a choice.

At school Jared seemed to also be covered in glitter.

“The girls I babysit wanted to make homemade cards.” He had explained.

Before he knew it, he was in his first period class. Connor wasn’t there yet, thankfully. They shared a few classes together, however he was planning on a card per class. He started with the otter one.

Thankfully, Connor was one of the first people to come in. As soon as he sat down, he noticed the card. He gave a small chuckle and glanced around, to which Evan looked away, his anxiety spiking. So he mustered up the courage and asked the teacher to go to the restroom.

After managing to calm himself down, he walked back to see a stuffed white and pink bear holding a heart on his desk. He blushed and looked around. Connor seemed very flustered, but he did just get his own Hansen-made card. He made a mental note to ask Jared, who also had the class, once the bell rung.

~

Jared had refused to admit that he saw anything.

Now it’s after lunch. Lunch was a pain. Evan’s stomach was a cage full of butterflies. He sat next to Connor in this class. After getting there early, he placed the Owl card on his desk and sat down. Connor soon walked in, eyes landing on the card on his desk.

Jared came in and came over.

“This isn’t your class?” Evan pointed out.

“I know. I just need your help real quick.”

He sighed, but got up.

~

Jared didn’t need help, but he did need a bandaid. He often managed to get cut on numerous things, his own nails, doors, and once even a jacket zipper.

After that was settled, he went back to class to see a box of chocolates on his desk. A small card was attached to it. 

**Are secret admirers too cliche?**

Secret admirer? Thankfully it wasn’t Jared, as he was with Jared.

Blushing, he slid it into his bag. He tried his best to focus on the class, but his mind kept drifting to his secret admirer and the gifts.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Someone next to him asked, it was Alana because the teacher just dismissed them to work in their groups, he worked with Alana and one of the few juniors in that class that he hasn’t got the name of.

He jumped and turned to face Alana, “Sorry for spacing, just I have a secret Valentine’s day admirer apparently.”

“Ooooo. Do tell.” She motioned for him to go, placing down her pencil.

“In first period, they left a bear on my desk and in this period, they left chocolates.”

“Aww, how sweet.” She smiled.

“Dude, you have a secret admirer too?” The junior asked.

Evan nodded.

“Mine put something in my locker and slipped something in my bag.”

“That sounds potentially concerning, Michael.” Alana pointed out.

“It’s almost the end of class. We’ve been at this for two days now and to the groups who are not doing any work, good luck, but most of you are.” The teacher smiled at everyone before glaring at Connor’s group, “Oh and Connor, since you seem to be the only one working in your group, why don’t you join Alana, Evan, and Michael’s?”

Connor nodded, getting up, and grabbing his stuff before walking over.

Michael quieted down and Alana spoke first, “So, for Michael’s sake here, trans people, yay or nay. As well as the LGBT.”

“Seeing as I’m the G,” He sat down with a fakely enthusiastic, “Yay.”

Alana paused then turned towards Michael, “You never asked Evan.”

“Jared’s trans and gay.” He replied.

Evan nodded and a small smile, “Much happier now too.”

Michael nodded back.

“So, what is your guys’ project about?”

Alana explained and the rest of the period went normally.

~

He arrived to class late because Jared stopped him in the halls.

“I can’t drive you home today, sorry.”

“What? Why?”

He shrugged, “Gotta go to class.”

Evan sighed and when he got to his class, he noticed that there was a white envelope with roses painted on it and a single red rose on his desk. Connor had this class with him and he had sat at his desk already. So he couldn’t place the last card down. Then he sat down and took a look at the envelope. Opening it revealed a pink valentine’s day card. When he opened it he noticed someone wrote a small note.

**Meet me in the library after school**

Evan blushed at the thought of who it could be.

~

After class, he got up the courage to go over and talk to Connor, but he quickly left the class.

He sighed and decided he might as well figure out who gave him the gifts, if only to say thank you.

Walking into the library, he looked around for anyone familiar before pulling out his phone to text his mom. He waited for a while until his mom answered, saying that she was working. So he wiped his eyes from tears that were starting to form. His thoughts were going down hill.

Of course it was a joke. Just a set up to make him hopeful and then crush him.

So he checked the time, he’s been waiting for about 15 minutes. So he turned and as he was leaving he saw Zoe.

She called him over, “Hey Evan.”

He waved and walked over to her.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I don’t know.”

“What’s up?”

“Someone gave me gifts today and asked me to them here, but they blew me off.”

Zoe paled, “He’s not here?”

Evan shook his head, confused.

“Oh fuck.” She looked around and pulled out her phone, “Where is he then?”

“Do you know who gave me the gifts?”

She nodded, “It’s not a prank, don’t worry.”

She hit call and put her phone up to her ear.

“Where are you?”

He couldn’t hear the other person on the phone, but Zoe’s reaction said it all.

“You got punched!” She exclaimed.

Evan tilted his head.

“Are you on your way at least?” She asked then started nodded, “Good.”

She hung up and looked at Evan, “He’s on his way. A guy from sixth period got mad that he got switched from their group as he was the one supposed to get them an A.”

He blushed with a realization, “Connor likes me?”

“What? How did you figure it out?”

“He switched into my group.”

“Oh my god. I forgot you guys shared some classes.”

They turned as they heard the sound of running and there stood an out of breath Connor, bent over trying to catch his breath and holding a mess of roses. When straightened himself out and stood up, Evan noticed his bleeding lip.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I would’ve been on time if it wasn’t for some guy.”

Evan was speechless.

“I probably wasn’t the one you were expecting.” He laughed nervously and then held up the roses, “They’re a bit messed up because of that guy, but they’re still pretty.”

He reached into his pocket and fished out the last card, the one pretty much asking him to be his valentine’s.

“You were the one leaving the cards?”

“Yeah.” He stuttered.

“Are you free tonight?” Connor asked.

Evan nodded.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled.

Zoe smiled and nodded, handing Connor the car key, “Alana and I have a date tonight. Have fun.”

With that, she left.

Evan met Connor’s eyes and asked, “So, where are we going?”

“I was thinking Steak ‘n Shake and then À la mode?”

He nodded in agreement and they walked out to the car.

~

**Bonus**

“Did Jared know about this?”

Connor nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, he even helped out with distracting you.”

Evan nodded, “Is that why he ‘couldn’t’ drive me home?”

“That? I don’t know. I think he actually had a date or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! I know it's a bit late, but it's not that late at least! Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


End file.
